memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Electro-plasma
In high-power mechanics, electro-plasma (also known as "Warp Plasma" or "Drive Plasma") is a super-energized plasma gas used to transfer energy from a central power source using magnetic conduit transfer. In matter/antimatter reactions, Dilithium controls the amount of power generated in the reaction chamber, which produces a steady stream of plasma. On Federation starships and outposts, as well as those of other major spacefaring species, electro-plasma is the main power transfer medium. Federation EPS (electro-plasma system) feed from warp cores on starships, matter/antimatter reactors on installations/starbases, or impulse reactors (fusion) on non-warp spacecraft. Besides the large warp plasma conduits (power transfer conduits), there are smaller plasma conduits, with EPS taps that transfer power as electricity to all subsystems connected to the power transfer grid. If a plasma conduit or EPS tap becomes ruptured, the contents could set off a plasma fire. (ENT: "The Forgotten", TNG: "Disaster") See also: Quantum filaments Energized electro-plasma may be stored in plasma canisters or plasma infusers for mobile use, and is used in plasma torches and plasma weapons (such as plasma charges, plasma spreads, plasma rifles and plasma torpedoes). It may also be naturally generated, such as the energetic anomalies found in plasma storms and fields. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I", VOY: "Caretaker") See also: Badlands References ;2152 : The crew of a shuttlepod from the Enterprise (NX-01) accidentally ignited the atmosphere of Paraagan II colony. The atmosphere was saturated with electro-plasma and Tetrazine, which, when heated, created an explosion big enough to wipe out the colony. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I) ;2153 : Captain Archer managed to shake off the pursuit of fake Xindi-Insectoid ships, whilst in a simulated alien shuttle with Degra, by dumping warp plasma into their intake manifolds. (ENT: "Stratagem") ;2154 : Ensign Mayweather reported warp plasma pressure increasing as well as the anti-matter flow regulators were locked open, when the Klingons attacked the Enterprise (NX-01). (ENT: "Affliction") ;2293 : Releasing drive plasma from the nacelles was one of the unsuccessful attempts of rescuing SS Lakul and SS Robert Fox from the Nexus. The method was suggested by Captain John Harriman. ("[[Star Trek: Generations|Star Trek: Generations]]") ;2368 : The Enterprise-D was damaged by the USS Bozeman emerging from a temporal distortion in the Typhon Expanse and crashing into its starbord nacelle. The damage caused warp plasma to leak out of it, and eventually caused a catastrophic warp core breach. (TNG: "Cause and Effect") ;2370 : The failure of a plasma injector whilst inside the Bajoran wormhole sent the runabout Rio Grande into the Mirror Universe. (DS9: "Crossover") ;2372 : During a trip to Earth, Quark, Rom and Nog were accidently sent back in time to 1947, when Rom had to expose the contraband Kemocite to the warp plasma, in an attempt to shut down the sabotaged warp drive of Quark's Treasure. (DS9: "Little Green Men") :In the same year, the crew of the USS Voyager adapted tri-polymer plasma to make it compatible with its systems. (VOY: "Prototype") ;2373 : Neelix and Wixiban were forced to obtain some of Voyager's warp plasma for a criminal called Sutok, so he could study it and, hopefully, improve his own engine efficiency. (VOY: "Fair Trade) ;2377 : It was discovered that the reaction of veridium isotopes with warp plasma will cause a warp core breach. (VOY: "Drive") Other References *VOY: "Distant Origin"